city_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 1
WARNING! Possible Spoilers follow! The events below can be watched on YouTube. First appearance of Omni * Xavier Young is in the Trager building, taking a lift to junction J, floor 61, for a meeting with Doctor Francis Richardo regarding Tragers desire to purchase the schematics for a drone control protocol that DwarfStar has developed. (start 0:09:05) * The lift stops on floor 50, then begins to fall, plunging down into the sub-basements, as Zavier finds himself tingling with electricity. His electronics cut out. * Lift stops on sub-basement ???error??? ** Lighting is off, emergency lights only ** Passes a number of doors ** Attempts to photograph a door – classified ** Hacks system to decode and take picture *** Door says ** Uses drone to light the way ** Sees a door with a broken viewing window ** Approaches and finds his head grasped by oily black tendrils ** Syncing.... syncing.... syncing.... in AR contact as tendrils engulf him First Appearance of Ataxia and Echo * Michael and Victoria Widroe are having brunch at an outdoor table at The Coffee Bean, a historic restaurant just outside of the corporate square. (start 00:34:35) ** The two are arguing over what Michael has been up to the last couple weeks ** He hasn’t been home and hasn’t been keeping in contact ** Mid argument Michael distractedly asks the waitress for another coffee ** A couple minutes pass and a waiter returns, dressed in a suit rather than a waiting uniform * A large explosion occurs a block away * At the same time, the waiter draws a gun on Michael ** Victoria springs up and throws coffee in the gunman's face ** Michael bashes the man with his chair, knocking him down ** Victoria stomps down on the man, piercing his arm with her high heel ** Seeing a heat wave from the explosion heading towards them, Victoria urges Michael to run *** As they depart, Victoria grabs a Trager pin from the mans' lapel ** Michael and Victoria are caught up in the heatwave and feel sparks of electrical energy First appearance of Johnny Law * Richard Reese is entering a warehouse on W 38th investigating unpaid property taxes. (start 1:00:20) ** After trying the intercom to no reply he tries the door and finds it unlocked ** Richard enters and finds crates of low grade medical supplies, such as first aid kits ** While looking around, Richard found a lift hidden behind crates ** Pressing one of the unmarked buttons, Richard is taken down to a sub-basement ** Hearing sound, he rushes into the dark to find where it is coming from ** Rushing through the shadows, something is thrown and bounces towards Richard ** Stopping as the light from his phone torch dies, he sees the glow of two eyes staring at him from the floor ahead of him ** After poking at the eyes in the darkness, Richard realises that the glowing eyes are shining from a helmet and that he might be able to use it as a light source * Richard puts on the helmet to try to see better ** Indecipherable symbols begin to float along a HUD ** As Richard thinks about finding the exit, the HUD displays the exit *** The HUD also displays a heat signature that looks like a person * Richard heads back up and follows the heat signature ** He then gets distracted by another symbol on his display ** The new symbol leads to a metal box with Trager badging ** He opens the box with a crowbar ** Inside the box is a pair of metallic boots * Realising he has lost the heat signature, he goes to his car and gets an evidence box for the boots * Upon returning to his car Richard sees an alert on the helmet HUD which draws his attention to a meteor of some kind falling through the sky. ** He calls dispatch and is told that there has been an EMP in corporate LA, and if he wants a space rock investigated he can check it out himself * Getting into his car, he heads towards the likely area of the crash First appearance of Wyrmwood * Augustine Alexander is at the ruins of the old University of Southern California, investigating reports of a strange radiation which he thinks could be connected to C-day. (start 1:20:00) * Augustine is taking soil samples when he feels a wave of energy pass over him ** Looking up, Augustine sees a fireball in the distance ** He feels and urge to turn, and sees a college student standing near him, pointing into the sky *** Augustine realises he can see through the person *** As Augustine looks up, he sees something crashing through the sky * He turns back, seeing 6 mores of the students ** One of the students is wearing a USC cheerleading uniform * Augustine approaches the cheerleader to speak to her ** She doesn’t speak, but Augustine hears "Go to the crash site... but... find the others first." Coming together * Quick cut backs (start 1:28:55) ** Cut back to Xavier being engulfed and hitting his head against the wall ** Cut back to Richard in his car hyperventilating into a bag * Cut back to Michael and Victoria escaping from the aftermath of the explosion (start 1:29:20) ** (needs further documentation) * Luvende (start 03:35:10) Category:Issues